Something I Never Was
by Stardust Roses
Summary: A pair of gazing blue eyes. A flash of dark red hair contrasting against the pale gold of the sand. She stands before the crashing cerulean waves, awaiting the return of someone she once knew, but cannot quite remember. Will this person ever come back? For one night, Xion can be this person.


This is a little something I wrote down quickly in the spur of the moment. My first time writing yuri. Enjoy.

Reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

A pair of gazing blue eyes. A flash of dark red hair contrasting against the pale gold of the sand. She stands before the crashing cerulean waves, awaiting the return of someone she once knew, but cannot quite remember. Will this person ever come back? Will she ever see that striking smile again? Perhaps waiting simply isn't enough. She leaves the island. Her footprints are but a mere memory as the waves wash them away.

Xion stands upon a palm tree watching the redhead traverse back to the mainland. Her eyes are guided by the faint imprints in the sand back to her figure each time her eyes attempt to pull away. She finds that she is unable to keep the girl from her vision, and watches her board her boat and paddle back to her home. Each evening Xion returns to this island after her ritual of enjoying sea salt ice cream with Axel and Roxas. She watches as the young redhead approaches the shore once more only to gaze longingly into the infinite horizon. She does nothing but stare into the setting sun, and only as the darkness begins to cast shadows from the trees does the girl take her leave.

On this particular night, Xion leaps from her perch on the palm tree and nears the ocean. Only after she began her visits to this world did she even know it existed. The raven-haired girl walks across the sand, her black heels sinking with each step, until she reaches the edge of the water. Her eyes look out to the great expanse of the ocean, and what she thinks wonder feels like fills what would be her soul. She places a black gloved hand to her chest and imagines feeling the beat of a heart. How amazing it would be to be a real person. Not a simple replica–a puppet.

For many nights after, she repeats this. After the young redhead departs, she climbs down and nears the water's edge. Staring into the distance. Marveling at the shining moon, a pearl in the dark sea of sky. Awaiting the dawn of a new day and the girl's return.

Tonight she removes one of her black gloves and bends down, allowing the water to cover her fingers. A smile crosses her face at the pleasant sensation. The other glove is soon peeled off and left on the sand. Both hands submerged, Xion smiles once more. Her jacket and boots are afterthoughts as she unzips the heavy leather, kicks her boots off, and stands on the sand in her black undergarments. The cool night air whisks her away into a world of her own; a world where the girl is waiting for her to come to the beach and hold her. The wind embraces Xion as she wishes for the redhead to do. She wishes a pair of flesh and blood arms would wrap around her and keep her away from the disaster she knows is looming in the not-so-distant future.

Axel.

Roxas.

"_Sora," _A whisper escapes her lips. He needs to return to the island. To his home. To _her._ Once he returns, she will no longer need to look longingly into the sky, for she will have a boy with sky-colored eyes by her side, the only sky she will ever need. He completes her, and she does the same for him. The girl isn't means to be with a puppet of a person no matter how much the puppet wants her. She needs a true, whole, real person. She needs him.

"_Hello,"_ A distant voice. _"Who's out there?"_

Xion hurriedly replaces her clothing and takes shelter behind a rock. The girl is back. Accompanying her is another, admittedly less pretty girl with a high voice. Xion peers from behind her hiding spot to find the two girls close by.

"_I could've sworn I saw someone out here. I know I did!"_

"_No one's out here. You're imagining things again, Selphie."_

"_Well, alright. If you're okay then I'll head back. See you later Kairi."_

"_Bye Selphie."_

The other girl walks in the direction of the dock. _She_ is alone.

"_Kairi,"_ Xion whispers to herself. She likes the way it feels when she says it. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"_Who's out there? I heard you call my name."_

Kairi is walking in her direction. Too late to create a corridor, Xion realizes, and remains frozen to the spot. Suddenly she is there. Blue meets blue.

"_Who . . . who are you? I've never seen you here before."_

Too afraid to speak, she says nothing, but continues watch Kairi's every move.

"_Are you the one I've been waiting for?"_

She nods. She doesn't like the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this is likely to be the only chance she will ever be able to talk to the girl. At once, Kairi's face brightens into a smile and she rushes to the smaller, dark haired girl, wrapping her in a tight embrace. Xion's hands clumsily find their way around Kairi's waist, and she rests her head upon her shoulder. She smells of fruit–of something she cannot quite place, and of the salty ocean. It is a scent Xion will forever know as _Kairi._

"_I've been waiting for so long. Every night since you've been gone I stood here hoping you will return, and now you have. I'm so glad you're back . . ."_

"_Xion."_

"_Xion–I've never been so happy."_

She smiles into the embrace and hugs the smaller girl even tighter. Xion cannot decide whether what she is "feeling" is happiness from being held by Kairi, or guilt by manipulating her. She pulls back and gazes into Kairi's eyes, so bright, so full of love and joy. Her red bangs frame her kind face, and her lips are pulled into a smile. How could she be so cruel to fool this girl for one night only to leave her without hope the next day?

But Xion will make tonight the most memorable that Kairi has ever experienced. She cups her soft cheek and leans in to Kairi's perfect, heart-shaped lips. Their lips gently graze for a moment as Xion allows the other girl to decide to continue the kiss. The moment their lips connect, she feels new. She feels complete. She feels as if she reaches her hand to her chest that there will be a rhythmic beat. Kairi's smile has widened after pulling back, and she takes Xion's slender wrist in her soft hand and guides her to the small island just off the shore.

"_This is a paopu fruit. Have you ever seen one?" _Xion shakes her head. _"When you share it with someone it means that your destinies will be intertwined. Xion, I want to share it with you." _She offers her the star-shaped fruit and she takes it. It tastes sweeter than anything she has ever had. The scent of it is the same that Kairi smells of. Paopu, the fruit of destiny. Kairi also takes a bite of the juicy fruit and takes Xion's hand.

"_Now we are certain to be together once again. Even if you have to leave like before, I know I'll be back in your arms. I love you, Xion." _

A faint blush crosses her cheeks._"I love you too, Kairi."_

They shared warm kisses once more beneath the light of the moon releasing the passion that they both had kept sealed away for so long. As the light began to hit the golden shore once again, Xion knew she must return to her home. Kairi had fallen asleep on her lap not more than an hour ago. She placed a kiss upon her forehead, nose, and at last, her lips before carefully setting the girl's body on the sand.

"_Goodbye, Kairi. Goodbye forever."_

She summoned a dark corridor and looked back one last time at the beautiful girl's sleeping form before walking into the darkness, never to see the sand, the ocean, or Kairi's blue eyes ever again.

Xion knew she had been beaten. She lay on the brick walkway beside the train station feeling cold, empty, and lost. This was her fate from the beginning, and she knew it. Roxas lifted her limp form into his arms and began talking to her, but all she could look at were his eyes. They were the same as his–Sora's. Now that she was out of the way, Sora could go back home to Kairi. He could take care of her the way she hadn't. He could be honest with her, unlike Xion. He could be the other half that she never was.

_Goodbye Kairi. I hope he'll be everything I never was._


End file.
